


On the same page

by TheLadyOrTheTiger



Series: Awkward dorks in love [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Nipple Play, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOrTheTiger/pseuds/TheLadyOrTheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons are killed, responsibilities are avoided, and books are defiled. Trevelyan and Cullen enjoy their time alone in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the same page

Killing a dragon was exhilarating. And deeply terrifying. They have used up all of their potions, and were tired and injured when Cassandra landed the final blow. The great beast roared for the last time and collapsed before them.

Alissa felt like falling down as well, in both exhaustion and relief, but when Bull cheered loudly, she joined in, her voice ringing joyously. Dorian lifted a brow at their exuberant display. Cassandra didn't look particularly enthused either.

"Come on, Dorian, Cassandra - we did it, we have the right to be happy!" Trevelyan beamed at them.

"Woo-hoo," Dorian enunciated every letter calmly.

"We killed a dragon! We're amazing! You're amazing! Bring it in."

The Inquisitor lifted her daggers in the air. Bull immediately thrust his greatsword up next to her weapons.

"Don't leave us hanging," Alissa pleaded, looking at the rest of her companions.

With a sigh, but also a small smile, Cassandra stepped closer and extended her sword arm.

"We're all crazy idiots," Dorian mumbled, none the less also putting his staff next to the other weapons.

They all shouted in unison. Trevelyan couldn't help grinning. They were covered in blood, sweat and soot, but they were triumphant.

"I have the best companions in all of Thedas," the Inquisitor proclaimed proudly as they were sheathing their weapons.

"Damn right," Bull boomed.

"You're a terrible flatterer, Alissa." Dorian smirked. "I like it. Don't stop."

"The drinks in the tavern are on me," Trevelyan promised.

"First we have to get back to Skyhold. And before that, we must return to camp, clean up, and get some soldiers to take this beast apart," Cassandra listed off.

"Back to business so quickly, Seeker?" Dorian asked.

"Naturally. There's still much to do."

Cassandra started walking.

"You always keep us on track." Alissa smiled, following her. "I just hope you will find the time to have some ale with us in Skyhold."

"I suppose I will make a bit of time. If you insist."

"Absolutely. I hope it won't come to that, but I _will_ abuse my powers as the Inquisitor to get you in that tavern, if I won't have any other choice," Trevelyan joked.

"I will not force you to do that." Cassandra looked embarrassed but also pleased with Alissa's insistence.

In the end, dismembering the dragon took a few hours. The scales, bones and teeth filled several crates. They didn't have the time to drag it all with them back to Skyhold, so the Inquisitor decided to bring only the skull. As they were walking through the gates, they all lifted it up over their heads. Gasps of shock and excited cheers filled the air as people gaped at the sight.

Scanning the crowd, Alissa spotted Cullen. He stared at her heatedly, his gaze barely flickering to the skull that captivated everyone else.

They have been apart for far too long. Trevelyan had to leave for Hinterlands before he could return from his mission. She saw in his ardent gaze that the weeks were as hard on him as they were on her. Even from a distance, his hunger was almost palpable, making her breath go a bit shallow.

If she could, she'd just throw the damn skull to the ground and drag him to any horizontal surface. Or a vertical surface. There was no doubt in her mind that he could hold her up against a wall, his hands roaming her body, as he pressed insistently between her thighs... Alissa felt her eyelids flutter, her smile turning wanton. And he noticed that, his eyes widening.

"Congratulations, Inquisitor," Josephine told her, moving closer, and effectively distracting her from her inappropriate thoughts. "We will display your trophy in the main hall." She motioned for some servants to take the skull away. "Do you feel up for a brief war table meeting? Some matters arose while you were away. They require your immediate attention, I'm afraid. I know you must be tired..."

"Let's do it," Alissa cut her off. She felt powerful, like she could take on anything. She killed a dragon - a few demanding nobles, militant Templars, pesky demons or whatever else that needed her involvement right away, was going to be a piece of cake. The sooner she got it over and done with the better. "Can I just change?" She loved her armor, but it was always nice to finally get out of the leather and put on something lighter.

"Of course, Inquisitor. We'll be waiting." Josephine turned around to give instructions to the servants.

Trevelyan strode to the stairs, where her Commander stood.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Your Worship," he murmured, falling into step next to her.

Damn that man! She was blushing. That title coming from him had only one connotation for her. He knew it all too well, and used it mercilessly.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me on the kill, Commander?" she deflected, wanting to sound cool, but ending up slightly breathy.

"I'd love to congratulate you somewhere private. Such a triumphant homecoming deserves a celebration." His voice was lower than usually, sounding like pure temptation.

"Do you have anything particular in mind?" she asked coyly.

"As I've said - it is a home _coming_..." He grinned at her, the faintest traces of a blush on his cheeks.

Alissa couldn't help it - she giggle in shock and excitement. To cover it up she immediately coughed, hoping no one noticed. To her relief the only one who did was Cullen, who looked positively smug. She found his awkward flirting sweet and oddly charming, but this confidence was just devastating. When they first met he would never make a joke like this. It was clear that she was having a very bad influence on him, which made her proud.

"I've waited for you so long, thinking of all the things we will do - tender and slow and gentle, but now, after seeing you with that dragon, all I want to do is drag you into some dark corner and fill my hands with your flesh, to squeeze you roughly and hear you moan into my ear until I'm sure you're really here, safe and whole," he whispered in a gravelly tone, looking pleased with the way her lips fell open on a soundless gasp. "I saw the look in your eyes - you're as eager as I am."

"More. Now. I can't wait..." She wasn't even coherent at this point.

They were in the main hall, almost at the doors to Josephine's office. They had to separate. It could be hours, or if they were unlucky, days, before they found themselves alone together. The thought made Alissa angry and frustrated.

"Can you survive through the war table meeting?" Cullen asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Alissa countered tersely.

"Not really," he conceded. "But after it's done..."

"After it's done I'll have to inspect requisitions or kiss some noble's ass or pass judgment on someone using magical turnips as weapons of war or other such nonsense. You know how it usually goes." Trevelyan sighed with resignation, the high from killing a dragon all but gone.

"Magical turnips? I don't know..." Cullen's brows furrowed. "Never mind about that. We'll have our moment. Just go along with whatever I do."

Alissa looked at him skeptically.

"Just trust me."

"I always do," she assured him.

"I'll be waiting in the war room then."

The Inquisitor wasn't sure what Cullen was planning, but she did trust him. If he said they were going to have time together, then that was what was going to happen. A small smile played on her lips as she made her way to her quarters, where she quickly changed.

The moment she stepped into the war room, Josephine launched into a report on the goings on in Skyhold during Alissa's absence. Cullen made some interjections, updating her on the status of the troops, and sounded nothing but professional while doing so. This time he wasn't trying to distract her, for which she was grateful. She was able to concentrate as they moved on to the discussion of the reports sent by Leliana's spies.

When the last decisions have been made, Alissa felt a pinprick of nervousness. Josephine was clearly gearing up to ask her to have dinner with duke such-and-such or show lady this-or-that around the castle.

"Inquisitor, I was looking over some new books on siege equipment and I think there are quite a few exciting things we could do with our trebuchets," Cullen said casually. "Would you be kind enough to look over some schematics with me in the library downstairs?"

So that was his play? This particular library was rarely frequented, out of the way, and had thick walls. Her lover was a very smart man indeed.

Before Alissa could agree, Josephine cut it.

"Cullen, please don't bore our Inquisitor with your obsession," she chided.

"It's not a problem. I take the quality of our siege equipment very seriously," Trevelyan assured the Diplomat.

It looked like Josephine wanted to object, but the Commander was quicker.

"Excellent!" He opened the doors and motioned for Alissa to walk ahead of him. "If we slightly adjust the distribution of the weight we might achieve a better accuracy. There have been some interesting calculations," he continued, closing the doors behind her.

"Oh, really? That sounds very useful," Trevelyan told him, still playing along.

Cullen looked behind them and, apparently satisfied that no one was following them, grabbed her hand and quickened his pace. The next set of doors flew open with a bang and they were all but running. Alissa pressed her palm over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. They stormed through Josephine's office, went through another doors and stumbled down the stairs. Cullen stopped and chuckled when Alissa crashed into him as they rounded a corner.

"Shhh." She pressed two fingers against his lips. "The kitchen's right there."

In response he just moved his face away from her fingers and kissed her. Before Trevelyan could respond, he was gone.

"That's the only way you can keep me quiet," he told her, and continued through the chamber filled with columns.

Finally they found themselves in the library, and as soon as the doors fell shut, Alissa was trapped between them and Cullen's body.

"I told you I'd find a way to get you alone." He grinned down at her before kissing her.

She was truly home now, Alissa realized, in Cullen's arms, his mouth insistent on hers. This was exactly what she was missing. Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back with all she had, trying to pull him down, and at the same time getting up on her toes to get the perfect angle. Feeling her struggle to get comfortable, Cullen just grabbed her hips, lifting her up. Trevelyan automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Despite all the layers of their clothing and Cullen's breastplate, it felt incredibly intimate. Alissa was practically wrapped around him, and he was pressing into her, their torsos flush, his hardening cock against her mound. They both moaned at the contact, lips moving apart.

"Maybe we should get to the table, so you won't have to hold me up?" Trevelyan suggested breathlessly.

"Do you doubt my strength?" Cullen demanded, sounding almost offended.

"Of course not." Alissa kissed him briefly, reassuringly. "I just think there are quite a few things you could be doing if your hands were free."

"You do make a compelling case for defiling some old books." Cullen's hands tightened on her hips before he stepped away from the doors, heading for the desk. In turn Alissa held on to his shoulders and kissed his neck. "On the other hand, it feels so far away when you're this distracting." Her Commander pushed her against a bookcase and kissed her soundly, his tongue demanding. A hand squeezing her breast had Alissa gasping.

"Maker, I want to finally see them, touch them without all those clothes in the way, to get my mouth on them," Cullen growled.

If she weren't aroused before, just those words would get her there. She felt her insides clench and a wetness rush to her core. The images in her mind had her moaning and grabbing at the clasps of her jacket, almost ripping them open.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Cullen chuckled, trying to help her with only one hand, the other keeping her in place.

"Did you just make a pun?" Alissa asked with a smirk.

"I... did?" Her Commander paused, leaving her with most of the clasps still firmly closed. "Does it ruin the mood?"

"You not helping is ruining the mood." Trevelyan looked at him pointedly. To his credit he went back to aiding her almost instantly. "And I love puns."

"I'd have to remember that."

The last fastening defeated, the Inquisitor's jacket was hanging open, only her breastband covering her chest. Cullen looked transfixes. His hand moved up to cup her soft flesh.

"We better get to that desk," Alissa suggested, gasping when his fingers found her stiff nipple.

"I do believe you're right."

Trevelyan tightened her legs around his waist as he pushed of the wall. In a few long strides they were at the desk, and she was being gently deposited on its surface, over an opened tome. The edge of the book dug into her thighs and Alissa squirmed uncomfortably. Cullen pulled the book from under her and threw it behind his back. It landed with a soft thud.

"This might have been something important," Trevelyan protested halfheartedly, as her Commander started kissing down her neck.

"Whatever it was, it couldn't be even half as interesting or important as your tits." His voice was rough. Alissa couldn't tell if it was this tone or the surprising choice of words that had her whimpering. On the tip of her tongue was a half formed smartass remark about other people not being able to study her tits, but it promptly died on her lips when she felt Cullen's fingers gripping the material of her breastband and pulling it down.

There was a rush of air over her naked skin. She felt very exposed, just like that day in the war room. It was still so new to her, slightly frightening. Even though they have already been intimate, even though she knew he loved and desired her, Trevelyan still felt nervous. Before she could cover herself in a fit of self-consciousness, there was a warm hand on her breast.

"Maker's breath, they're even better than I imagined," Cullen rasped, his fingers moving to toy with her nipple.

"And you imagined them often?" Alissa asked, feeling calmer and bolder after his compliment.

"You have no idea."

In a flash her other breast was being squeezed and molded, making Trevelyan groan. Her own fingers had nothing on his. This sensation was so much more intense, his hands larger, warmer, rougher, and infinitely more exciting than hers.

"What about the other thing you mentioned wanting to do?" Alissa prompted, strangely shy about actually saying the words.

A lewd grin spread on her Commander's face as he rolled both of her nipples between his fingers, squeezing harder than before. Alissa made a high-pitched sound which he quickly swallowed, kissing her, yet still not stopping the action of his fingers.

"Remind me, what did I say I wanted to do?" he asked against her lips.

"You know very well what you said." He wanted to hear her say it, and Maker was the idea exciting, but at the same time the Inquisitor still felt timid. _Why was that?_ she wondered idly. In the Chantry she told him much dirtier things, but they were about what she wanted to do to him. Actually asking him to do something to her was somehow more difficult.

"Things slip from my memory from time to time," Cullen said with a devious smile.

He was kissing up her jaw, then moving to her neck and trailing a path of openmouthed kisses downward, his tongue gently flicking out from time to time. _Maybe I won't actually have to say it_ , Trevelyan mused as Cullen grazed his teeth over her clavicle. That idea was quickly pushed away when he moved to the other collarbone, and back up her neck.

"I'm still waiting. I have no idea what you want me to do," he whispered into her ear, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She killed a dragon, a fucking dragon! She could do anything. She could tell her lover what she wanted.

"Use your mouth. On my breasts," she managed to say.

With a smile, he obeyed, his lips moving lower, soon going to the slope of her breast.

"And your tongue," Alissa prompted, one hand gripping the desk, the other tangling in Cullen's hair.

Almost instantly, she felt the swipe of his tongue on the border of her areola, which had her gasping and fisting her hand in his hair. He was so close, and then he just licked the other side of her areola, completing the circle. Her nipple was practically throbbing with anticipation. To Trevelyan's unending frustration Cullen moved to the other breast, repeating the process.

"Why... why do you torment me?" she asked between ragged breaths.

"Torment you? But I do exactly what you tell me to do," he informed her, looking up with false innocence in his eyes, his breath ghosting over her nipple, cooling the wet skin, and making her tremble.

"Suck my nipple," Alissa demanded, and before she could finish the last word, his lips were already closing around her nipple. "Maker," she gasped out.

The sensation of his mouth pulling at her nipple was incredible, and then his tongue joined in, and there were no words in her mind, just pleasure. Still, on the edge of that pleasure was the need for more. Cullen seemed completely engrossed in his task, humming his approval over her flesh.

"I don't want you to stop, but could you..." She hesitated. Would she like him to take her there and then? No. As much as she wanted to experience that with him, she wanted to have more time. And maybe a bed.

He pulled his mouth away from her breast with an obscene, wet _pop_ and looked up at her tenderly. He could tease her more, ask what it was that she wanted, but she knew that now he would take pity on her.

"Do you want me to make you come?" he asked.

"Please do," she responded immediately, almost laughing at her own politeness. "And also continue with the..." She motioned to her breasts. Why couldn't she say something? She was going to have to work on that.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

He smirked at her, ducking down, taking her other nipple in his mouth and suckling. His hands made quick work of the fastenings of her leggings, his fingers sneaking beyond the waistband and into her smalls.

"Maker, you're so perfect, so soft and wet for me," he rasped above her breast, as he parted her folds.

Alissa didn't know what to say so she just pushed his head towards her breast again.

"I'm not sure which one of us is enjoying this more," Cullen wondered, lapping at her hard nipple and circling the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex.

That sentence gave her pause. She was taking her pleasure, but not giving anything in return. With desperate speed she let go of his hair and set to undoing his belt.

"I'm sure I'm enjoying it more, but I'll try to rectify that," she told him earnestly, working her hand between their bodies.

"I could spend hours just licking and sucking at your breasts and be happy, but I must admit..." he gasped as her fingers wrapped around his erection "...this makes it even better."

His mouth returned to work as Alissa stroked over his flesh, quick and hard. She swiped her thumb over the head of his cock, his pre-come making her movements smoother. It was difficult to focus on the task at hand as Cullen grazed his teeth over her nipple, the hand that wasn’t between her legs rhythmically squeezing her breast, thumb gently grazing her nipple.

Trevelyan grasped him more insistently, feeling herself getting to the edge. Cullen bucked into her touch, humming over her breast.

“So close,” she panted.

Cullen's digits between her legs became almost frenzied. With the fingers of his other hand he gently flicked at one of her nipples, while he roughly tugged at the other with his teeth. Alissa wasn't sure what sensation she wanted to focus on, but in the end it didn't mattered - it was all too much and she was coming. A moan tore itself out of her chest. She tried to keep herself in check, yet some sounds inevitably escaped.

It was difficult to do anything else while her body was being wracked by pleasure, but she valiantly attempted to bring Cullen over the edge with her. In her haze she barely registered the warmth of his relies on her fingers and the moment when he gasped over her breast.

When the last tremors left her, Trevelyan found herself laying flat on the desk, Cullen slumped over her. He was almost crushing her with his weight, but she kind of enjoyed it. It felt safe and intimate, having him so firmly pressed to her. The cold breastplate was an entirely different matter. Cullen's head now rested between her breasts, his warm breaths puffing over one wet nipple, but the metal of his armor felt chilly on her stomach.

"One day I'll have you out off that stupid plate," she muttered, stroking his hair with the hand that wasn't trapped between them.

Cullen immediately pushed off her, quickly tucking his cock into his pants.

"It must feel terribly uncomfortable. I'm sorry," he apologized, face stained pink, as he buckled his belt.

"I would definitely prefer your skin next to mine," Trevelyan murmured lazily.

She was sprawled quite shamelessly, her jacket gaping open, her breasts bare, her nipples reddened by her Commander's attentions, and oh, there was his seed on her stomach. Maybe she should be disgusted by this, but it felt like he marked her, and she liked that thought.

"Believe me, I would also prefer that," Cullen rasped, raking his eyes over her body. "I hope it was not too... Was that all right?" he asked timidly.

"Perfect. You're perfect. What you do to me is perfect." Alissa beamed at him.

"Good. That's good." He returned her smile, his still slightly uncertain. "As much as I'd love to keep staring at you while you're like this, I think we should leave," he finally added with a disappointed sigh.

Cullen produced a handkerchief from a pocket of his coat and tenderly wiped off Trevelyan's stomach, his cheeks blazing scarlet, before doing the same thing to his armor.

"One of those days..." Alissa mumbled under her breath as she tugged her breastband back into place. "I never thought I would consider a bed to be some unattainable luxury," she went on. She could just imagine them laying next to each other, talking and embracing for as long as they would want. It was so simple, and yet so difficult for them.

"Our time will come," Cullen assured, helping her button her jacket.

"Time will come, we will come, everything and everyone will be coming." The Inquisitor grinned. Cullen just let out a long-suffering sigh at her words, but still he pecked her lips while pulling her off the desk.

"Poor book." Alissa chuckled, getting the dusty tome off the floor and placing it back in its rightful place.

"It might have ended even worse for it if I didn't move it out of the way," Cullen suggested.

Trevelyan was reluctant to leave the room. She knew that once they left those walls, they were going to return to their professional roles, removed from the easy intimacy that descended on them once they were alone.

"Tell me we'll be together like this soon. Tell me we'll find the time even just to kiss," Alissa pleaded, looking up at Cullen imploringly. "I miss us being us, you being mine and me being your, with nothing else mattering."

"We _will_ be like this again soon," Cullen promised. Trevelyan believed him, even though she knew he expressed his hope and not some unshakable certainty. His eye on hers were shining with determination and love, and for now she let herself hope.

She couldn't help it, and kissed him swiftly, moving away after a brief moment. If she lingered she wouldn't be able to leave at all, and living in that library was not an option.

Cullen followed her without a word, opening the doors for her. They walked in companionable silence to the main hall, where, to Alissa's chagrin they found Leliana.

"Productive meeting?" the Spymaster asked, her lilting voice somehow slightly changed from its normal cadence.

Trevelyan swallowed nervously. Did Leliana know? Did she just suspect? And what did she want to do?

"Very," Cullen answered. "But now if you'll excuse me, I have some other duties to attend to."

With just a glance at his lover, Cullen was off. To his credit his blush was barely perceptible.

Leliana lifted an eyebrow at Alissa.

"I'm also busy. I think Josephine needs me." Who would've thought that she would voluntarily go help Josie with some annoying guests? As it turned out, anything was better than Leliana's piercing stare.

"Whatever you say, Inquisitor." The Spymaster nodded, walking away with a tiny smirk, leaving Trevelyan blushing furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I was repeating the word nipple a lot, so I went to search for a synonym. Marian-Webster gave me the utterly disgusting udder. I was surprised to find that it was not the worst suggestion. I found a list of synonyms “for romance novelists”. Here they are. Behold and despair: squish rivet, derma dumpling, moxie knob, gristle missile, breast confession, thrum plum, ogle toggle, mutton button, mammary monocle, suckle knuckle, warble marble, nerve knot, sirloin coin, gob cog. I believe (for the sake of my sanity) that they were a joke, but they're still pretty terrible. The mammary monocle makes me think of a breast wearing a monocle over the nipple, with a mustache and a top hat, smoking a cigar and drinking brandy. And of course this breast has a posh British accent. Sorry for the mental image.
> 
> I've just noticed that I always post things in the middle of the night. It's probably because it feels like the world is asleep and no-one can see me sinning.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be just the best. [my tumblr, if you're into that](%E2%80%9Dthe-lady-or-the-tiger.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D)


End file.
